


The Spoils of War

by liveforDBZ



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveforDBZ/pseuds/liveforDBZ
Summary: After a war to conquer the solar system, the soldiers of Earth celebrate their victory by dividing the spoils of war. But how's a man to decide which slave to take home without sampling her first?
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei/Jadeite, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity, Senshi/Shitennou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	The Spoils of War

“To the Earth!”

“To the Earth!” The men echoed the toast of their prince and tilted their heads back to allow the strong liquor passage down their throats.

The battle had been long, but worth it. How their own moon, orbiting the blue and green planet of their home, could think themselves the rightful rulers of the solar system was laughable. Earth was larger, more inclined to support life. Their resources alone make them clearly superior to the other planets. The moon was nothing but a parasite leeching off of the success of its close neighbour. The fates had written it, so it had been done. Earth was the ruler of the solar system, and any alien that would stand in their way would meet their wrath.

Prince Endymion took another leisurely sip of his drink. The effects of the alcohol were enhancing the savage joy expanding in his chest. He looked around the sitting room at his friends, his comrades in arms, and felt content. Zoicite, Jadeite, Nephrite and Kunzite stood together, laughing and drinking. The victory was on their shoulders.

“Gentlemen!” The king entered the room. The knights immediately fell to their knees, hands over their heats and heads bowed. 

“Please,” said the king, motioning for them to stand. “Pull up some seats!” 

The knights stood as one and found spots around the room, all eager to hear what the king had come to tell them.

“This war would not have been won without the efforts of my valiant son” the king clapped Endymion on the shoulder, “and his brave knights. As a token of my gratitude, I bestow upon you gentlemen the spoils of war!”

The heat in the room seemed to skyrocket. The men shifted eagerly, not wanting to guess at the kings meaning should they jinx their good fortune. There were, after all, five of them, and five princesses of neighbouring planets had been taken prisoner to ensure the continued allegiance of their subordinates. It would be too much to assume that the king had decided to bestow one of the beauties to each of them as a reward for their efforts.

The king motioned for an adjoining door to the sitting room to be opened, and as a servant hastened to obey, the men inside caught a glimpse of what stood on the other side. They held their breath as one.

In came a line of the most beautiful women the universe had to offer. They were chained together single file. Their hands were bound in front of their naked bodies and their ankles were bound far enough apart to allow walking but to dissuade running. The only sound in the room was the rattling of chains as they were led along one wall and made to face their enraptured audience. 

They could have been human. Beautiful beyond the norm. If it were not for their planetary symbols adorning the brow of each maiden, it would have been easy to pretend.

The men had grown up together. They had discovered sexuality while talking in hushed tones and comparing notes. They had attended brothels together. There was no embarrassment in the room to dissuade them all from hardening in their pants, some shifting or palming themselves to relieve the pressure. There was no mistaking the king’s gift. 

The king ordered the women unbound.

“On your knees” the kind commanded. The princesses lowered themselves to their knees without hesitation. Their movements were smooth and almost regal despite their current condition. 

“These collars” the king brought their attention to the black objects fastened around each girl’s throat “are not to be removed. They dampen their magics.”

The prince and the knights nodded seriously in understanding. It was the magics of the planets that had almost lost them the war. 

The king suddenly hit the girl in the middle across the face. Her long blond hair - falling from twin buns on either side of her head - swayed softly despite the violent movement. Her blue eyes watered but she took a shuddering breath and refused to let any tears fall. The strength of such a small act of defiance caused Endymion’s cock - if possible - to harden even further.

“They know better than to fight back” the king said, this time grabbing the chin of the defiant looking brunette and forcing her face to tilt up to his. The green symbol on her forehead marked her as the princess of Jupiter. Hey green eyes remained downcast, not meeting those of the king. “They know insubordination will result in the destruction of their native species.” He pushed Jupiter’s head away in such a way that could not have been painless. She took a shuddering breath and composed herself back into her kneeling position, eyes on the floor.

It was becoming more and more difficult to restrain the arousal in the room. Zoicite was eying the women from his seat, swirling his drink around his glass absentmindedly. He sat with his knees apart, his other hand rested on his leg. His arousal was evident at a glance through the thin material of his trousers. Jadeite appeared to have developed a twitch within the last few minutes. His hips spasmed slightly as he shifted, desperate for friction. Nephrite was leaning heavily back on his chair, his fingers ghosting over the outline of his erection. Kunzite, the most brazen of them, had actually taken his cock out and was stroking it lazily. 

Endymion was the most controlled. He had not moved at all. He sat straight in his seat sipping his drink as though the erotic sight had no effect on him. However, he couldn’t hide the large bulge that was his aching cock. 

The king turned once more to face the young men, not at all surprised by the state of them. 

“They are yours” he announced, and the soldiers could not hide their smiles as their deepest desires were met. “Do with them what you please. There is one for each of you. I will let you decide amongst yourselves which girl you desire.” He slapped the blue haired princess on her bare ass none too gently. She let out a small yelp but recovered quickly. 

“There is only one rule” the king said. “You are not permitted to kill them. Without them their planets will revolt. I will not have another war on our hands.”

The prince and the knights nodded their understanding. The king clapped his hands together once.

“I will leave you to it.” He turned to leave. “Come.” He motioned at the servants and guards in the room to follow him out. As the door closed behind him, they found themselves alone.

No one moved for a moment. Despite the circumstances the men knew their place. The prince would have to make the first move.

After what felt like an eternity - but was really only seconds - the prince stood. He moved down the line of princesses, studying them closely. 

“My my you are beautiful aren’t you?” He spoke to none of them in particular. He took a step back as to study them at once. “How is a man to decide?”

His knights chuckled, anticipation growing in the room. 

The prince sighed theatrically. “I can’t make such a choice. Perhaps a sample?”

At his words his men lost what pretence they had left. Zoicite, Jadeite and Nephrite removed their cocks from their pants and began stroking themselves.

“Is this agreeable to you gentlemen?” Endymion turned to his court, unsurprised by their states of debauchery. “We shall all sample each woman and then make our choice.”

“Works for me” said Jadeite. The men nodded their agreement. One by one Endymion delivered the women to each of his knights. He first woman in the line, Jupiter, he delivered to Kunzite, who wasted no time in pushing her to her knees and feeding his cock into her mouth.

The long haired brunette, Mars according to her symbol, he sent to Nephrite. Nephrite pulled her eagerly onto his lap and began to eagerly lick his way up her neck.

The woman in the centre made Endymion pause briefly. He had known from the moment that she entered that this was Serenity, princess of the moon. Had silver millennium been allowed to continue, she would have been in his place as heir to the solar system. He knew without a doubt that he would leave that night with her in his ownership. None the less he grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her roughly to where Jadeite was sitting, cock in hand. Jadeite stood as they approached and bent her over the arm of the chair he had occupied. She made a soft noise of protest and he slapped her swiftly on her ass before running the head of his cock along her vulva.

“You’ve been prepared for us haven’t you?” He said to the whimpering girl. She did not answer, but the wetness of her sex was enough to prove him right. Endymion knew his father would have had them properly lubed and prepared for them. Sex, after all, was best when wet.

Jadeite allowed himself to sink into the depths of Serenity’s body. She tensed visibly but made no other signs of protest. She simply gripped the cushion of the chair and held fast as Jadeite began to roll his hips into hers.

Shaking his head to focus back on the task at hand, he moved to take the other blonde girl, the princess of Venus, to Zoicite. Zoicite sat back as the girl approached and motioned for her to come closer.

“Come” he said. She stopped in front of him. “I don’t believe you expect me to do all the work do you?” Venus did not move. Zoicite sighed. “I suppose I will have to lay it out for you then won’t I?” He pulled her by the hips towards him until she had no choice but to straddle him. She still did not take him inside of her.

“Not the sharpest tool in the shed are we?” Zoicite lifted her slightly and groaned as she was impaled on his cock. “I do prefer a being with a bit of brains, but your body is warm, I will give you that” Venus cried out as he snapped his hips up into hers.

Endymion turned back to his seat, removing his cock from the confines of his pants. He stroked himself a couple of times before he spoke.

“Mercury!” The final girl was still kneeling in her initial spot. She jumped slightly at his call. “Join me won’t you?” She made to stand. “I see no reason for you to stand” he said.

She looked confused for a moment before a look of resignation appeared on her face. She slowly crawled to the foot of his chair. “Good girl” he praised her. His hand continued to move along the ridges of his hardness. “Come up here, won’t you?”

Mercury seemed to steal herself before she climbed up into his lap. Mirroring Venus’ position with Zoicite, she lifted her hips to take him inside of her when he stopped her with a slap on her ass. 

“Turn around” he commanded. “I want the room to see you.” She whimpered slightly and turned in his lap. She placed her feet on his knees and he held her by the ankles to keep her in place. She reached behind her and found purchase on his shoulders she lifted her hips and sank down onto his cock. 

In this position Endymion could see the room. Kunzite had Jupiter on all fours on the floor, fucking her from behind. He could see the girl was attempting not to make noise, but Kunzite seemed dead set on making her scream. His thrusts were rough and deep and Jupiter whimpered at each inward stroke. 

Nephrite had Mars in a similar position to Mercury, but Mars’ feet were on the floor and she was bent at the waist. Her hands scrambled to support her balance on the floor in front of her as Nephrite’s thrusts threatened to push her over. 

Serenity was still bent over the arm of Jadeite’s chair. She was completely silent but tears steamed down her beautiful face as Jadeite set a punishing pace. The sight made Endymion’s blood boil with a mixture of arousal and anger and he thrust sharply up into Mercury, causing her to cry out.

Zoicite was chasing Venus’ warm body with his cock. He rolled his hips continually up into hers and buried his face in her large chest. 

“Stop.” Endymion’s command brought the desperate movements of his peers to a halt. He lifted Mercury off of his cock and threw her to the ground. She quickly regained her bearings and knelt once more at his feet.

“Don’t come inside property that’s not yours” he said. His men released the princesses and they all fell to the floor. “Ladies,” the prince licked his lips. “If you would please crawl to your next master.”

The women looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. Mercury - clearly the smartest of the group - began to crawl towards Kunzite, who was closest. Following her lead, the princesses crawled clockwise to the next knight. The men wasted no time in plunging into the wet heat of their vaginas. Mercury had taken up Jupiter’s spot on all fours in front of Kunzite. Nephrite lifted Jupiter from the floor and threw her on the couch, covering her body with his own. Jadeite balanced Mars on the arm of his chair, facing him, as he thrust into her. Zoicite pushed Serenity’s face into the floor and held her by her long strands of hair like reigns. He lifted her hips into the air and set a punishing pace. 

Venus looked warily up at the prince and he motioned for her to take the same position as Mercury had before her. Exposing herself to the room, Venus placed her feet on his knees and lowered herself onto his hard cock. Endymion grabbed her ankles and sat back, allowing her to do all the work moving up and down above him. Her long hair flowed down between them and swayed softly with her movements.

For the most part, the princesses were keeping their noises in check. Even Serenity, who was still crying, did not cry out. The only sounds in the room was the slapping of skin on skin, the odd grunt from the generals, and the odd whimper of a princess. It was therefore a shock when a yell rang through the room.

“Son of a bitch!”

Venus’ movements halted for a moment, but a quick pinch to her leg from Endymion got her moving once more. The prince looked up at the source of the yell.

Jadeite had turned Mars around roughly, bending her over as he had Serenity, but unlike his treatment of the moon princess, he had thrust his cock hard into her ass. Mars was yelling profanities at the blonde knight, hands scrambling and hips moving to get away from the onslaught.

“Yes” growled Jadeite. Years of friendship gave Endymion the intimate knowledge that Jadeite liked a feisty woman. “There’s that infamous Mars spirit” he said, thrusting more completely into her ass. The other men chuckled at her lively response as she called him every name that she could think of. 

Seemingly in response to the display, the other men quickened their pace. A dam seemed to have broken as the reserved groans from the knights became low moans, and the princesses’ responses to their attentions were anything but silent. Nephrite in particular seemed to be enjoying the new pace. Each thrust into the princess of Jupiter made her breasts respond in kind. They all loved a big tit, but none more than Nephrite.

The sound in the room had increased, so much so that Endymion almost missed that Serenity remained quiet. He changed the angle of his thrusts into Venus, watching as Serenity was fucked by one of his most trusted advisors. Zoicite was being exceedingly rough with her, pulling her hair to make her arch her back just right, and as much as Endymion enjoyed the display, he longed to have her for himself. 

“Enough” he commanded. Once again the princesses were deposited on the floor. In Zoicite’s case, he simply removed his cock from Serenity’s body and left her lying on the ground. “Switch.”

Mercury was once again the first to move, crawling to Nephrite who sat back and had her suck his cock. Mercury choked a little before muffling her response. She could, Endymion was sure, taste the essence of both Jupiter and Mars on him. Venus crawled to Kunzite who ran his hand through her somehow unknotted hair. Endymion knew Kunzite had a thing for blondes.

“Goddess of Love am I right?” Kunzite asked her. She did not respond. “Well I hear that the people of Venus are incredibly agile. Shall we test your flexibility?” He pushed her onto her back and pushed her legs apart. The men were all pleasantly surprised that he was able to manipulate her body into a full split with ease. 

“Seems the rumours are true” said Kunzite. He held his weight on top of her and began to fuck her from above.

Jupiter had fearfully moved to Jadeite’s side. She was clearly afraid of receiving the same rough anal treatment that had been afforded to Mars. She was almost grateful when Jadeite sat back in his seat and had her straddle him.

“I want a close up of those tits in action” he said and, without further ado, speared her on his cock.

Serenity seemed to be having trouble recovering from the fucking she had received from Zoicite. As Mars crawled in his direction, she seemed to notice the other princess’ struggle and changed course. She crawled over to the blonde girl and gently helped her to her knees. Endymion thanked his good hearing as he could make out their whispered conversation over the sounds of the other three princesses being fucked.

“Princess you need to be strong” Mars murmured to Serenity. With a jolt Endymion remembered that the major planets in silver millennium had assigned their first born daughters as Serenity’s court from birth. The women in this room had grown up together. The princesses of Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus had been assigned to protect the Moon’s heir.

“Rei, I can’t -” her voice was so soft and musical. Endymion grasped his cock around the base to keep from coming at just the sound.

“It’s going to be okay, Princess. Stay strong. You must -” The princess of Mars - Rei apparently - was cut off abruptly by a slap to the face.

“Forget me?” Asked Zoicite. The force of his hit had sent Mars to the ground and he was on top of her instantly, cock inside of her before she could recover. She cried out at the sensation.

“Stop!”

This time it was not Endymion’s command that froze the room, but Serenity’s. She was struggling to her feet.

“Don’t touch her! Rei!” Her legs were unable to hold her weight and she went crashing to the floor. The knights began to fuck the princesses once more. Zoicite had barely lost momentum before he picked up his pace.

“Serenity.”

Endymion spoke to the princess from his seat. He knew the generals were listening by the slowing of their movements, but none showed any other outward sign. Endymion’s hand had once again begun to stroke his cock. 

“I do believe you owe me your attentions.”

Serenity took a deep breath. She looked back at Mars who seemed to be attempting to look encouraging from her position beneath Zoicite. Serenity slowly and gingerly began to crawl to Endymion. Shen she reached him he motioned to her in the same manner as he had Mercury and Venus. She crawled onto his lap, back to him. She placed her feet on his knees as the other girls had, but before she could reach behind her Endymion pulled her flush to his chest. The change in angle set her off balance and she slid easily onto his cock.

He groaned into her ear. “Fucked by two of my men and still so tight.” 

She shuddered at his vulgar words, but did not respond. Endymion continued to whisper in her ear, enjoying the knowledge that no one else could hear him, but should they look his way they would all see his cock disappear into her small body. He rolled his hips up into her, and this time she could not hold back her moan of pleasure.

“Feel good, princess?” He asked. He angled his hips to reach a spot along the front of her inner walls that he knew would send sparks flying behind her closed eyes. He reached around with one hand to grasp her breast - a perfect fit for his hand - and with the other he began to rub deliberate circles around her wet clit. She moaned again.

He bit her ear. “That sound is exquisite” he told her, “I wonder what sound you make when you come?”

Her eyes flew open and she turned her head to look at him. He lowered his mouth to her shoulder and bit down, causing her to cry out. He kissed the spot tenderly. When he looked up again he could see that his antics had gained the attention of the others in the room. His men were looking at the display with hooded eyes. Unconsciously the movement of their hips had altered to match his pace. The princesses were all crying now, devastated to see their princess reduced to the prince’s cock warmer.

He focused his attention back on the beauty riding his cock. Her hips had begun to move with his, seeking out the pleasure that came with every pass of his finger over her clit, or the head of his cock on her g-spot.

“I will not release you until you come, beautiful.” She whimpered at his words. “Think you can do that for me? Think you can come for me?” She shook her head in small, jerky movements. He growled and picked up his pace. “I bet you can” he said.

He could feel her becoming wetter with his attentions. The wetness that seeped from her now was not artificial. Their bodies slid together easily, bringing them both immense pleasure.

“You feel so good wrapped around me.” He whispered to her. “It’s like you were made for my cock.” She could deny it all she wanted but he knew from the tell-tale tightening of her inner walls that his words were turning her on.

“I can’t wait to feel you come around me.” He picked up the pace of his movements, pistoning into her in such a way that would stimulate her sensitive nerves. The hand on her clit increased in speed to match his thrusts and he continued to massage her breast. Her vagina was gripping him so tightly now, it was all he could do to avoid cumming. He knew he had to hold off until the game had been played. 

“Cum for me, Serenity.” This time the words were audible to the room and the anticipation of all parties grew as Serenity, unable to hold back any longer, threw her head back onto his shoulder and came. The rhythmic spasms of her inner walls around his sensitive cock almost sent him over the edge but he held fast. He pulled her all the way down onto his cock and held her still as her orgasm continued to overcome her. 

Endymion knew the knights must be getting quite the view. Serenity on top of him, long throat exposed and hair falling out of their buns after being pulled by Zoicite. Spread and speared on top of their prince. Endymion wondered if they could see her natural wetness or the contractions of her vagina around his intruding cock. The men groaned at the sight, knowing that this display was Endymion’s way of claiming the moon princess. They would all have her, but he would leave with her. 

How he had staved off his orgasm, they could not comprehend. 

As Serenity came down from her orgasm, Endymion gently lifted her off of him and deposited her on the ground. The generals took this cue to do the same. Even Nephrite, who was farthest from the prince, could see the wetness of Serenity’s orgasm still clinging to Endymion’s cock. He couldn’t wait for his turn with her. 

Kunzite was the first to move, clearly eager for a taste of the moon princess. He lifted her from the ground and pushed her up against the wall. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as his cock entered her sensitive passage. She whimpered and gripped his shoulders as he began thrusting.

Mars entered the prince’s line of sight and, without prompting, took up the same position as the women before her and lowered herself onto his cock. Her feet found purchase on his knees and he held her by her ankles as she moved above him.

Zoicite pushed Jupiter onto her back. His cock was slick from fucking three girls before her, so as he pushed her tits together to create a passage for his cock he was able to slide smoothly in and out. 

“Tongue out” he demanded. Jupiter reluctantly stuck out her tongue so that when he was flush with the bottom of her tits she would unwittingly lick his head.

Jadeite deposited Mercury next to Jupiter on the ground, but instead of fucking her tits he pushed her legs back so she was bent nearly in half. He braced his hands on her thighs and groaned as his cock found her heat.

Nephrite was seated on the floor when Venus got to him, his back against the couch. She looked at him, awaiting instructions.

“Fuck yourself on me.” 

Flushing with embarrassment, Venus straddled his hips and, with no assistance from the man beneath her, began fucking herself down on his cock.

Endymion could not keep his eyes off of Serenity. She was like a rag doll in Kunzites grip as he fucked her into the wall, his pelvis grazing her clit with every inward stroke. Endymion matched his pace as he moved his cock up into Mars’ cunt, imagining it was Serenity. The sensitivity seemed to be getting to her and Endymion recognized her cries as she began to near orgasm again.

He didn’t want her orgasming from another man. He decided that she would only come when he commanded it. He couldn’t wait to train her. Better, he thought, to let his men rile her up so she could cum around him again before the night was over.

He listened carefully to her cries and, as she same close to the tipping point, he ordered the final switch.

Kunzite sent a brief glare to the prince, although he understood. He was looking forward to making his choice in slave and finally letting go of the control he had on his orgasm. He reluctantly placed Serenity on the couch next to Nephrite and retrieved Mars before she could make it all the way over to him. He pushed her into the wall as he had Serenity and began fucking her at a brutal pace.

Zoicite tossed the big chested brunette aside and turned his focus to the blue haired girl. She seemed resigned, but turned onto her front all the same, crawling towards him. He stood, and she knelt at his feet and waited for his instructions. 

“Good girl” he praised her. “Open” she opened her mouth and he slid deep into her throat without warning. She choked a bit before her survival instincts kicked in and she began to breath through her nose.

Jupiter crawled to the prince and, as she had seen each girl before her do, resumed the position that put her on display to the room and impaled herself on his cock.

Jadeite eyed the blonde from Venus. He had been impressed by her display of flexibility with Kunzite. He positioned himself above her and took one of her legs over his shoulder. He lowered his chest to hers, feeling her soft mounds against him and bending her into a full split. He slid his cock home. 

Nephrite was beside himself with excitement at the prospect of fucking the moon princess. He, like his comrades, knew that the prince had laid claim to her and this may be his only chance to fuck her. He was not about to let it go to waste. He wanted full control, and a complete view of the blonde royal. He crawled on top of her and pushed himself as deep into her depths as he could. He then started fucking her slowly but deliberately watching her reactions for the movements that made her cry out or shudder with pleasure.

Endymion still only had eyes for Serenity. He couldn’t see her face from this angle, but trusted he would hear before she came. With the attention Nephrite was giving her, it was clear the man was on a mission to entice her sweet sounds of pleasure. 

The desperation in the room was palpable. The men had been holding back their orgasms for too long and they were becoming desperate for release. The friction of the warm bodies of the princesses was heaven after the long months at war. 

Endymion listened intently as Serenity’s cries of pleasure began to increase once more. She had been so close with Kunzite it was no wonder her orgasm was dancing just out of reach. Her cries gained the attention of the other couples in the room. Nephrite stroked a hand down her body and flicked her clit once. She arched her back, on the brink, then - 

“Enough!” Endymion stood, letting Jupiter fall to the floor as his hard cock bobbed at the movement. “I think it’s time to make our choices.”

Serenity groaned loudly as Nephrite released her before her orgasm.

“Slaves, come here” Endymion ordered. The princesses crawled to him, kneeling in a line in front of him. 

“Gentlemen, stand behind the girl you would prefer. We can settle disputes should it come to it.”

To the prince’s surprise and relief there was no need for mediation. His men made their choices quickly and efficiently. They had all picked up on his claim, leaving the spot behind Serenity empty.

“Excellent.” The men knew what was coming next. They each moved to stand in from of their princesses and held their cocks in front of their faces.

“Suck” Zoicite commanded Mercury. As though the command was for all the girls, they each took their knight’s cock into their mouths. Serenity stared blankly ahead as no one stood in front of her. 

Endymion grabbed her collar at the back of her neck and she choked in surprise. The other princesses made to turn to her but the knights held their faces resolutely on their cocks. Endymion dragged Serenity to the couch in clear view of his generals. He did enjoy being watched. He did not sit and wait for her to mount him. He pushed her face into the couch, giving the generals a delicious view of her backside as she presented herself to him. 

Without warning, he fucked into her.

She cried out and this time he did not whisper his dirty words to her. He wanted everyone in the room to hear him. He wanted to fuel their arousal and to claim her as his. 

“That’s it, slut. Take my cock.” He fucked into her fast and hard, ready for his orgasm but unwilling to go over the edge without her. 

“I know you like that.” She moaned. “Kunzite made you close didn’t he? Nephrite too. You liked being fucked by my generals.” The generals in question groaned at the sight, fucking the throats of their brand new slaves.

“You didn’t like having your orgasm denied, did you?” She whimpered. “No I didn’t think so. You’ve been such a good girl. Do you think you can come for me, Serenity?” She began to push her hips back into him, taking him deeper. “That’s it, slut. Fuck yourself on my cock. Yeah, just a little more.”

He reached around and circled her clit with his fingers.

“Come for me and I’ll come for you.” Serenity’s entire body shivered at his words. She gripped the cushion in front of her and arched her back. She cried out so loudly, Endymion thought it a miracle that no one came running. “Come Serenity.”

She came. Her walls clamped down intensely around his cock and he allowed himself to let go. The movement of his hips became erratic as he emptied himself inside her.

Behind him, the knights could not hold back anymore. Kunzite pushed deep into Venus’ throat and came in long spirts. Nephrite, so instantly fond of Jupiter’s breasts, stepped back and painted them in thick ropes of his cum. Jadeite didn’t stop his trusts as he came into Mars’ mouth. The end result meant that some of his come escaped. He caught it with his fingers and had her suck them clean. Zoicite pulled out just enough to cum all over Mercury’s face. Some got in her hair and some dribbled down to her tits.

Endymion thrust a couple more times into the moon princess before shuddering to a stop. He was utterly spent. Serenity had passed out completely and fallen face first into the couch. He stood and stretched his muscles, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders. He tucked himself back into his pants and turned back to his generals. They had all straightened their clothing and left the princesses kneeling in the centre of the room, cum still dripping from some of them.

Endymion made his way over to his discarded glass of liquor and his men followed his lead. They raised their glasses once more, smiling in satisfaction.

“To the Earth!”


End file.
